Drama High
by gottaloveromance
Summary: This story isn't about the movie its self, but about the story line more or so. There are two POV which are between bestfriends and their relationships with guys and highschool. Hope it sounds better then it seems. Rated M just incase.
1. Chapter 1

Here, I'll catch you up on what's going on.

Drama.

That is the one word I can describe high school relationships as. But, when it comes to my best friend, Hannah, let's just say that drama is an understatement. Even for us freshmen.

I have been there for her as much as I could and let's just say those weren't the best of times for both of us. Hannah has shoulder length hair that she tends to dye often, mostly brown colors. She has giant boobs and butt that will get the guys attention and I know she won't deny it. And those guys that she attracts will sometimes give us that 'drama' I mentioned. Some of those times have been really hard. But we made it through and we became close friends.

Nick.

Let's start with him. Nick is a junior at our school; Hannah and him were extremely close friends and did everything together. Always hung out and messed around after school at the park or walking around the neighborhood. They would stay up for hours talking and having fun being with each other… but then, Nick wanted to be more then friends and he said that he liked her, but he won't date her since she was the same age as his sister. That nearly killed Hannah. She really liked Nick and always wished for something more, but he would never go there. Then out of the blue, he would say he didn't care anymore and would do anything to be with her, and then the next day would take it back and only want to be friends with her. Hannah didn't like this on and off little flow he had going on and it annoyed her to no end. Then one day, he doesn't talk to her….then it comes down to cussing out at her and fighting with her whenever he gets the chance. Hannah hates him for it all.

And now he's out of the picture.

Cody.

How should I start this one? I guess I should state that they met on the Internet. But don't think poorly off her. They met on Facebook, and Cody was one of my good friends back in middle school and is now a freshman like us. They had a good time getting to know each other and developed strong feelings for each other. Some where along that road, they started dating, which to be quite honest, I still can't get passed. They weren't completely similar. He was the geeky nerd boy that always did well in school and never broke any rules. And Hannah doesn't turn in half the math assignments she has and is most likely barely passing some classes. No offense to her. As I was saying, it just seemed awkward. But they made each other happy and that's all that really mattered. Which is good right? They went almost a month when one Thursday afternoon, Cody won't reply to Hannah. He didn't reply for 4 days and Hannah was done. She told him it was over and she didn't want to put up with this drama. Then he finally replied after 7 days. She tried to work it out with him and said she was sorry that she didn't really mean everything that she said to him and she still cared, but he wouldn't have any of it. Cody blamed her for so much shit and hasn't talked to her since.

Sean.

Current boyfriend. Senior.

Sean was there for her through the whole "Cody" incident. He helped her get over him as much as she could and they started a great friendship. When they admitted to having certain feelings for one another, they decided they would try to work it out. They headed off on a good start; he introduced her to his friends and bought her coffee then eventually asked her to prom and made her extremely happy. In my opinion, Sean was a good choice. I can sort of trust him and Hannah will not shut up about him sometimes.

Now, ever since Hannah and Sean have been together, we mostly hang out with his friends compared to ours. Our old group with mostly a freshmen named Alyssa, who is a short brunette and is dating and senior named Ryan with short brown hair, and happens to be a friend of Sean's. Then there is also some other choir people that hang out with them that I really don't want to bother with so I can get on with more interesting things in life.

We hangout with Sean's friends who are: Cam(Sean's best friend), Kenize(Cam's girlfriend), CJ(the black guy), and Max.

When it comes to groups, I tend to be quiet with most. Hannah is the out going one with people. So, I let her do a lot of the talking and let the others come to me for a conversation. Through out the time we hangout with them, Max was the only one, besides Sean, that would start a conversation with me most of the time. He was a nice guy and calm around me which made it more comfortable to talk with him.

Hangout at school turned into after school and weekends. Either at someones house or concerts, the group was always together. The group was close and I couldn't help but feel apart of it.

Hannah and Max ffstarted to become the two people I could tell anything to and be myself with. If I didn't have either of them, I'm not sure what I would do.

Now it has been a lovely 4 months and everything seems to be going exactly as I would have imagined in a daydream.


	2. Chapter 2

Payton

So as you read in the last chapter, you learned about whom I was (Hannah) and yes I know I have some boy trouble but what girl/guy doesn't have trouble with getting with anyone. Well that's why I have Payton! (Note to reader Payton is the one who wrote the last chapter) Anyways. Payton has been with/next to my side the whole way and I have to say that if it wasn't for her I would be lost.(wow that last sentence sound like I was reading something for Payton's death..HAHA) Now I have to say that payton has had her share of man/boy trouble, but I mean that happens to everyone I should know.

Greek boy

So the one boy that Payton was with for a while was named (can't say) and there weren't the worst couple but nor were they the best couple. They knew each other from middle school but never were friends. Then, one day out of the blue, they talked at a school play and a few days later they were trying to work out a relationship. They always spent each day, well… any day that they could together. And to me it got a little weird, well at first but than I started to get use to it. Eventually, they broke up but it was all Payton's idea due to the fact that Payton did not feel free( free as in bird). Well, Greek boy and Payton kind of talk here and there but I mean what can you do when you break up with someone? (I still hate him, but than Payton met someone else... and we all know who that is...)

Pretty boy

Is a boy that Payton and I thought looked really pretty (and yes his nickname is pretty boy). Well, there is not much to say because Payton is too scared to talk to him and well yeah, but that's her fault! She has this thing problem about getting hurt and hurting others. Relationships aren't her best forte.

Its funny how I can still remember all of this that only happened four months ago but I mean it feels like it was just yesterday that I woke up and BOOM!!! They were together. I mean it happened so fast and it did not seem like four months it seemed like two weeks. Well I guess that if you talk to someone weather it is phone, text, letter, or face to face and you spend a lot of time together. Yeah sure, something is bound to happen. But I mean something bad could happen to. Anything is possible so always believe!

But now, here we are 4 months done the tracks. We are with our new group and Payton seems pretty content with herself with makes me have to worry less about her. Max and Payton have become good friends and I am really happy for her now that she is moving on. If anything were to ever happen, I am sure she knows that me and Max will always be there for her.


	3. Chapter 3

The weather is slightly warm but the sky gives the impression that it is going to rain. Perfect.

I barely need my sunglasses as I lay on the lounge chair near the edge of the pool. It's not like there is a sun out to blind me. Let alone tan me, if I'd tan.

Sigh

I glance over at Hannah sitting in Sean's lap in the chair next to mine. They kiss each other lightly as they whisper into their ears. She must love coming to Max's pool parties just to see her boyfriend shirtless. Not that these were the only times she gets to see it. As far as I know anyways…

I look away, towards the others playing Pee Wee.  
You see, Pee Wee is a game where someone puts a toothpick at the bottom of the pool. When you see the toothpick reach the surface, you're suppose to scream "PEE WEE" and try and jump in and get it before everyone else does. Who every get the tooth pick has to tag as many people as they can.

That's basically how the game works. I just never got around to being one of the players. But it is entertaining to watch Cam, Kenize, and Max just as well.

Quickly getting bored with that, I close my eyes and listen to the wind blowing in my ear. Anything, to try and fall asleep so I can to rest my thoughts.

I jolt up to cold water being splashed on my stomach. My eyes scan the area and I spot Hannah falling off of Sean's lap laughing so hard.

"HANNAH! WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?!" I demanded, but she wouldn't stop laughing. I jump out of the chair and stomp over to her. I pull back my arm and smack hers while muttering bitch under my breath.

"OW! But Payton, it wasn't me," she replied between her laugh, "It was all Max."

I sighed and turn towards where Max was standing by the edge of the pool with an evil expression on his face. I crossed my arms and walked over to him, keeping my face serious. When I got with in 10 inches of him, he doubles over cracking up. I do my best to fake a laugh and inch a little closer. He glances down at me and starts muttering sorry's here and there. I sharpen my glare and advance forward, pushing him backwards into the pool.

I smile at my victory but stop mid-way from a sharp feeling from my arm. Next thing I knew. I was falling into the water too. Max had grabbed my wrist last second, taking me down with him. I let out a scream that was soon interrupted when my skin touched the water and my head went under. I try to relax to muscle and willed my eyes to open.

Under water, everything is so clear and calm all around. But that's just plain details compared to what I saw. I didn't even get to those thoughts because the instant I opened my eyes, I was centimeters away from Max's face. My sight traveled down to his hand, which had slipped around wrist and my hand lying on his chest. His bare chest.

I quickly look up, feeling my cheeks start to heat. I really hope he can't tell.

But, then again, why do I care that what he thinks…?

I erase that though from my mind as I stare at his face. His eyes are on mine. Not ever moving from their place. His blues never leaving mine… wait, what?

I am so confused.

Max is a friend, a good friend. Why was I having these thoughts? They are being extremely random.

I stop arguing with myself when I felt a thud. We had sunk to the bottom of the pool, me on top of Max. By now, I am positive that he could see my blush under water. Then again, do I really care? Now I do anyway…

His free hand slowly rose out of the corner of my sight. I tore away from his glaze to look towards his hand. He guided it to my waist and let it run along the skin that was visible from my bikini. Then, he let his hand travel to my back and out of my sight. I pulled my eyes forward to meet his, which still hadn't moved. He looked almost innocent, like in a daze, his hair swaying from the water around his head.

His feathers were just so beautiful. The way his eyes stared at me starting to make my stomach turn, the skin that his hand was touching was giving me goose bumps.

It wasn't till then when I finally realized this feeling, why I was thinking these thoughts. So I did the first thing that came to mind. I press both hands on Max's chest. He blinked for the first time, which I noticed, and slid the hand that was on my wrist up my arm to my shoulder. He starts bring me down to him, and I panic.

With as much power as I have, I push off him and shoot to the surface. The instant that my head is out of the water, I gasp for air. How long had we been underwater? I swim to the edge of the pool and pull my self out of the water onto the pavement. Still on all fours, I cough up water and try to even my breathing. I feel a rush of water near my feet as someone gets out of the pool next to me. I feel a familiar touch as they start rubbing my back, trying to help me get the water out of my system. I push off my hands and put all my weight to my knees and slight to an upper right position.

I turn my head towards him.

"Are you ok?" Max asked sympathetically, taking his hand back and lying him both on the ground.

I nod my head and wiped my eyes thinking over everything that had happened. Was he about to kiss me?

I felt my cheeks start to burn.

"I just swallowed water, but I'm fine now." I choked out, trying to not let him see my blush.

I push off the ground and head back to my chair, taking the towel off the back and wrapping it around my waist. I push my sunglasses back up my nose and lean down on the chair and let out a sigh. I close my eyes…

I feel a weight change on the left side of my chair. I sit up and look to see Hannah with a concerned face.

"What happened down there?" she said, trying to study my face.

I feel on top of Max and sunk to the bottom of the pool. We couldn't keep our gazes from one another. All these thoughts went through my head about him and I think I possible like him now. I can recall all these feathers about him, and how blue his eyes are underwater. We started to wrap ourselves together and when I noticed he was about to kiss me, I ruined it and pushed away. I feel like an idiot and I can't believe I had those thoughts and feelings for one of my good friends. But I don't regret them at the least which worries me. Was it because of those feelings that I had, I had imaged that whole scene and it didn't mean anything to him? What did he think about me? So after all of that, all I have are questions and I highly doubt I will get answers because I'm too paranoid to try and get anything out of him and accidentally ruin our friendship…

"Nothing happened." I finally got out, feeling everyone else stare on us as well as Max's. "I swallowed water, and rushed to get out." I continued. I looked towards everyone else face. They all shared the same expression. Confusion. Trying to piece together what they saw to what happened. I may not be able to see what's going on in everyone's head, but I know that they know something happened, they just don't know what to believe.

I saved Max's face for last. He was looking at me with a face of sorrow. If he did have some feeling for me, what I said could've hurt him. I didn't mean to hurt him, but I didn't know what to say, let alone tell the whole group when I wasn't even sure I knew 100% what had happened.

But what I did know, for sure, was that I like Max.

But what do I do now?

I have two options I always look towards.

one.  
look to your two closest friends about the situation.

two.  
let it be and keep it to yourself.

Since I wanted answers, I guess it is save to rule out option two. That leaves me with one, and since it is about one of those closest friends, that means I talk to Hannah. And tell her everything… well, this is going to be fun.


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Diary,

So last night, our group went to Max's pool for a little bit, but it didn't end up that way. It end up more as a long ass swim! Starting at 4 pm and ending at 11:30 pm. Now the funny thing is that when the party started, Payton just sat on the chair near the pool doing nothing, but that's kind of like her. I mean I think she thinks Cam and Kenzie dislike her and I know that's a LIE!!! Everyone in our group loves her, but not as much as I do.

Well, anyways, the party was going great as I sat on Sean's (my boyfriend) lap. I knew that today was the best day ever... (Well so far), than as Payton was just about to fall asleep Max had a plan on his way to make the move, but when they both were in the pool together you would think that there was a kiss but no, nothing. Max was there, and he was sad, so it maybe me question.

"Why would she not kiss him?"

"What babe?" said Sean.

"Oh nothing just talking to myself" I said

"Like always," said Sean.

"You're nice" I said

Than after he said that I got him up, but we weren't fighting, and the only reason I did it was to see if Max and Payton were doing anything. But as I got pushed/pulled into the pool I looked for both of them and the only one I could find was Max.

"Where did Payton go" I said

Than Max yelled, "She had to go somewhere."

"Where could she have gone? She has no car" I said

Then I saw her sitting back in that stupid lawn chair again, all wet, and she looked so confused. I have never seen her like this before. And the rest of the night, she did not say any word to anyone. I was worried.

I knew the next day at school I would get her to talk about yesterday, but at school today, she wasn't there and neither was Max. Now I knew something had to be up. Well, the only things I could think of was…

One: both of them are sick

Two: having sex

Three: both of them don't want to see each other

What the hell was going on I have to know what's up with Payton and Max. Was it something that happened last night or maybe...? No they couldn't... No Payton could not like max… or could she? Could he like her? MAYBE!!

Something is going on and I need to find out what. I am off to txt Payton.

Write soon!


	5. Chapter 5

I lie in bed and stare at the ceiling.

Sigh

I glance over at my clock. It reads 9:20.

Hannah is probably in 2nd period right now. Rehearsing for the play without me.

Oh well. I couldn't go to school today. I can't face HIM yet…..not now.

I slid out of bed and drag my feet over to my desk where my phone sat. I picked it up and turned it on for the first time since last night's party. I didn't want to deal with anyone while I sat here and thought.

Message after message came in. All from Hannah I guess. And I was right.

From last night:

"_Hey."_

"_Payton…?"_

"_Why don't we talk, I will listen."_

"_Payton, please don't ignore me. I want to help."_

"_Please?"_

"_Ok, I understand. But I want you to know that no matter what, I will always be there for you. I know you probably want to think or be alone right now, and I get it, but when you are ready to talk, I'll be waiting to listen."_

From this morning:

"_Are you coming to school?"_

"_Payton, you and Max aren't here today…"_

I closed my phone. Max? Why wasn't he at school?

I looked at the screen. I noticed the little letter icon blink. I still had messages…

But I read all the ones from Hannah.

I opened my phone to see one from Max.

"_I want to talk. Just us. I won't go to school, so, I will be home all day tomorrow. Come over when you're free."_

…sent last night.

What did he want to talk about? I have a feeling I know what…

But I need to talk to Hannah first.

New message, to Hannah, " _Hannah I think…."_

Cancel.

New message, to Hannah, " _I need to vent to…."_

Cancel.

Ugh, why cant I just talk to her? She is my best friend and I tell her everything, but this. Why not this?

I just don't know how to start with this "Max" talk. She would help me feel better, but…

Maybe I should talk to Max first. He wants to talk too. But Hannah can help me prepare.

I change into a T-shirt and shorts, flinging some flip flops on and grab my car keys, leave the house, and round the corner to my door and slide into the car. I drive for about 15 minutes before I reach my destination. I turn off the car and slowly creep out of the vehicle. I pace myself while walking to the front door of the house and take deep breathes before pushing on the door bell.

Ring.

I wait what seems like forever and a century before the door finally opens. He didn't even say hi, he just grabbed my hand and pulled me into the house, closing the door behind us.

"What the hell was that for!" I screamed at him, taking my hand back in anger.

"I'm sorry, I just been waiting to see you all night." Max said with a sorrowed expression and started looking at something interesting on the ground.

Sigh. "Ok look", I start and pull at his face to look at me again, "lets just sit down and talk. You said you wanted too."

He nodded and took a seat of the couch while I sat as far away on the other end as possible.

"So what do you want to-"

"You know what the hell I want to talk about." He said aggressively. "Last night. Its killing me. You know that? You're so close to me and I can talk to you about anything and you scare the shit out of me! I fell that one word can ruin everything and it will all go away!" Max got off the couch to stand over me with a face of anger and worry.

"Well you know what? It's not exactly easy to watch you bring different girls around and listen to you talk about them when they aren't even there!" I yelled back. "If you think it kills you, then try being attracted to one of your best friends and watch them do all that shit in your face ever week", tears started to pool in my eyes. "I have to watch every fucking girl climb all over you when I only wish that you would change your mind one day and…." My tears started choking me. What the hell was I saying!

I turned away and cried it out, bringing my hands to my face. I shouldn't be doing this, I shouldn't be here. I was about to rise off the couch when a pair of hands pushed lightly done on my back, and a whisper in my ear, "Don't go…."

I stopped the crying in its tracks, and slowly turned to face him, now inches away from my face. An all too familiar position.

"I can't do this anymore..." I rush up and towards the door.

"I love you."

I stopped. My hand went to my lips. That wasn't me…

I turned to look at Max. He had risen as if to follow me. I stared at him in disbelief.

"I love you." He repeated. His eyes scanning my face for an emotion, an expression, anything; like he was craving anything little movement he could use as feedback.

I blinked my self to reality. "What…"

"You're different. You don't try to seduce me like every other girl I try to be friends with. You are the only one who will listen and talk normal and not linger from the subject until you think I'm done. You understand me and I try my hardest to understand you. You don't try to please me or show off your body, you are always acting the way you would normally. You're just you and that's what I love. I love you and you're such a close friend that I can't lose you. I would never hurt you, not physically or intentionally. You mean so much to me, but I feel like I can't ever have you the way I wish I could or else things would fall apart because you don't feel the same way. But I can't hide these feelings anymore. I'll be completely honest. I tried to kiss you last night and I didn't plan to like that, but your face was so close to me, your body was in my arms and your lips seemed to sparkle even under the water. And that look you gave me, it became irresistible and I had to kiss you. But then you pushed away, and it broke me. That's why I asked to talk. Because you may not want me like that, but you have every right to know about my feelings."

When I was sure he was done, I finally took in the air I failed to inhale his whole speech. He hadn't moved the entire time; he only looked into my eyes and licked his lips. I gaze watched his tongue move across and disappear behind his teeth.

I rushed into his embraced that I remembered and fit so easily into. I wound my arms around his neck and pushed his head down to mine and pressed my lips against his. I laced my fingers in his hair and felt him make circles on my back. I pulled away and looked at his face, shocked but relaxed.

"I pushed away out of paranoia. I didn't want to ruin our relationship as it was because every moment I was with you, I felt like that was as far as I'd ever get." I said before I kissed him again, this time letting him deepen the kiss. It felt so natural the way our lips moved and the way our tongues felt together. He pulled me tighter against him and felt back on to the couch with me landing in his lap. I pulled back and dared myself to ask the question I have been dreading to say. "What happens now?"

He took his hands behind his head and pulled his dog tag necklace off and placed it on me. "You say yes."

I eyed him questionably. "To what?" I said, playing with the chain that felt weightless in my hand.

He smiled and balled the hand with the chain in his own while placing a light kiss on my knuckles. "To being my girlfriend."

I placed my head on his shoulder and nodded so he couldn't hear or see the happy tears that were coming. I took in a few breathes to calm it down.

"What do we tell the others?" I asked in a low voice. "They won't understand easily."

I felt him sigh silently through the rise and fall of his chest.

"How about we talking about it tomorrow night." he finally finished.

"What's tomorrow night?" I asked taking a quick glance at his expression.

"Our first date." He said looking over and kissing my forehead. I smiled at the images of what I could picture of our first date. What I would wear, what shoes would match. Hannah would…..

I opened my eyes wide.

How the hell was I suppose to keep this a secret from Hannah till tomorrow night….

Well. Looks like I'm in trouble…

Shit.

**Please Review! i would LOVE to hear feedback to how this is going so far! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

I walk into my house and slam the door behind me. I haven't heard from my best friend all day. How the hell can Payton be so patient with me? It's so fucking hard! I mean, come on, I know something up with her if she is missing school over it. I've texted her countless times through out the day and still haven't gotten one reply back.

Max was the only one who did reply. It's normal for him to miss school once in awhile but I doubt he is sick like he claimed he was. But disappointingly like me, he didn't know where Payton was either.

It's kind of weird how they both missed school the same day. Neither of them are sick, I can guarantee myself that one.

I flopped down on my couch and turn on the TV, trying to avoid thinking about Payton or Max till one of them texts me back. The movie Valentines Day was just ending; it was showing the last few scenes with Jennifer gardener and Aston Kutcher falling in love with each other after being the closest of friends.

Aston looks like he'd be an older version of Max; the way his brunette hair hangs close to his eyes and warm brown eyes seem soft. His relaxed attitude looks almost exactly the same as my friend. I watch as he leans in to kiss his best friend.

I sit up straight. Aston kissing his best friend...

My mind discovers a connection.

Max kissing his best friend...

Payton.

"Oh hell no!" I shouted to myself as I realized something obvious.

Payton and Max like each other. It explains their moods last night! They started acting weird right after they fell in the pool together. Something happened down there, something I need to know about!

I dive for my phone on the coffee table and open a new txt message.

_Dinner at my house at 7, I don't care if you're 'sick'._

I scroll through my contacts and add our usual group and hit send.

Distracting them both with food and others, they won't see my plan unfolding right in before them.

Sean, Cam and Kenzie finish cooking the food and place it in serving bowels while Payton and Max set the table.

"Payton, come help me get some drinks!" I call from the fridge outside. She dances out through the door, fiddling with a small chain slightly hidden under her shirt.

"Can I ask you something?" I ask her.

Payton hesitates for a sec before nodding and grabbing a few sodas from the fridge.

"Where were you today?" I start, hoping to build up the conversation.

"I was at home catching up on sleep and doing some chores." she explained, not meeting my eyes.

"Did you see Max at all today? He wasn't at school either. I figured you two got together." I said as casual as possible not wanting to break my cover.

Even in the low light from the fridge could I see the heat explode in her cheeks as she blushed at my comment. I look away smiling to myself. Bingo. I was on the right track.

"I didn't know he stayed home. It seemed I kind of isolated myself today." my best friend says leaning back so I could help grab soda. I mumble a "hum" and take a few Dr. Peppers. We close the door and head back inside staying silent. I planned to take mental notes on how they act at dinner.

The 6 of us sit down at my small rectangular wooden table in the dining room. Cam and Kenzie started having a private conversation in each other's ears between bites of food. Max eats silently without looking up or saying and word, letting his hair hang down in his face. As if sensing my gaze, he glanced up and meets my eye contact. His brows knit together as he slowly straightened his back.

"What the fuck are you staring at?"

I hold up my hands in surrender.

"Woah! Someone is bit defensive today. What? Did you leave your balls at home?" I mock.

Laughter erupted from every mouth at the table. As it started to die down, Payton started to playing with that hidden chain under her shirt again as she smiled warmly at Max.

I quickly switch my sight on Max just fast enough to see him smiley caringly back. I stare down at my food as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. So they smiled at each other... I can't exactly take them to court with that evidence, and since Payton doesn't seem like she is going to tell me anything and I highly doubt Max will, I will have to trick them.

Sean and I gather the finished plates and leftovers, placing them in the kitchen while the others gather in the living room. I strut in the arch way and pose.

"We should play Truth or Dare." I announce.

"We so should!" Kenize says clapping her hands together as the others mumble agreements.

"Payton, Truth or Dare?" I question, plopping down in-between her and Max on the couch.

"Um.. Dare?" She answers unsure.

An evil smile stretches across my face as I word the dare in my head. "Kiss Max."

My best friend shrugs before placing herself on the other side of Max. She leans in slowly to his face while he stares longingly at her, yet there is a hint of surprise in his eyes. When she is only a few centimeters close to his lips, she quickly slides and plants a kiss on his cheek, pulling back with a smile just as evil as mine had been.

Even with the look of rejection on Max's face making me want to roll over laughing like everyone else, I still had to protest.

"That's not what I meant!" I declare, glaring at Payton.

"Well maybe you should be more precise with your dares." She teased.

Sitting there crossing my arms, all i think is: Time for plan B…


End file.
